


snapdragons

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barista Terushima, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I promise, Insomnia, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Movie Night, Pet Names, Plants, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, a singular pet name, but still, can't forget those!!!, like it's one am my dudes, they're for yams tsukki and hina :3, those last three aren't for teruyama i sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: Tadashi doesn't know how he ended up here.His parents decided to have a screaming match at one in the morning and he originally planned on freeloading off of Kei for the night.But now he's standing in front of a café.That's open.At one in the morning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 7
Kudos: 287





	snapdragons

**Author's Note:**

> have this please *throws this fic onto your dinner plate* eat it up, i know y'all teruyama shippers are starving I AM TOO! crossing my fingers that i write more
> 
> [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa) betaed!
> 
> bon appetit (┛✧Д✧))┛彡┻━┻

Tadashi doesn't know how he ended up here. 

His parents decided to have a screaming match at one in the morning and he originally planned on freeloading off of Kei for the night. 

But now he's standing in front of a café. 

That's open. 

At one in the morning. 

Tadashi hunches his shoulders to protect his neck from a chilly breeze and thinks, _Fuck it, might as well_. 

A bell chimes when he pushes the door open and the heady scent of coffee floods his senses. 

The café is _tiny_. The long counter and work space easily takes up half the room. There's only a few two-person tables along the opposite wall, where abstract pieces by local artists hang. Plants reside in every corner and on every shelf. 

He would almost call it cramped if not for how cozy it felt. 

As Tadashi soaks up the warm atmosphere and calm music, someone in a dark apron stumbles out of what looks to be a small office partially hidden by a large umbrella plant. 

"Hi!" 

It's Johzenji's previous captain. 

Tadashi flushes and makes his way towards the counter. "H—Hello." 

"Can I get anything for you?" He catches a flash of a tongue piercing. 

"Um." Tadashi sneaks a glance at the other's name tag while he feels around his pockets. _Terushima_. He cringes when all he comes up with is his phone and a pen. "I don't have any money on me." 

Terushima blinks. "Oh!" He scratches his cheek and smiles. "On the house?" 

Tadashi stares. "Are—Are you sure?" 

Terushima hops in place. "Yeah!" 

"Um, okay. Do you have peppermint syrup?" 

Terushima scans the shelves of syrups behind him and then nods with a, "Yup," popping the 'p'. 

Tadashi wrings his fingers together inside his hoodie pocket. "Can I get a peppermint latte?" 

Terushima beams. "Sure thing! Go ahead and sit, it's gonna take a few minutes." 

Tadashi sits in a plush chair at one of the tables and texts Kei while he waits. 

> **gucci [01:07]:** did you know there was a cafe that's open at one am?? 
> 
> **saltmeister [01:09]:** Yeah, what about it? 
> 
> **gucci [01:09]:** AGJSDGDAK WHY ARE YOU AWAKE 
> 
> **gucci [01:09]:** SLEEP 
> 
> **gucci [01:09]:** but im at the cafe right now 
> 
> **gucci [01:10]:** and lemme say 
> 
> **gucci [01:10]:** Hot Boy™ works here 
> 
> **saltmeister [01:11]:** 1) Shouyou's here and we've been marathoning the Land Before Time and Jurassic Park movies. 
> 
> **saltmeister [01:11]:** 2) That café has really good strawberry shortcake. 
> 
> **saltmeister [01:12]:** 3) Who's Hot Boy™ this time? 

Tadashi's ready to throw hands through text, but just as he goes to keysmash, Terushima takes the seat across from him. He slides his latte—garnished with a candy cane—and a muffin towards him. 

"What's this?" Tadashi asks. 

Terushima shrugs. "My treat." 

"Thanks," Tadashi says and raises his phone. "Gimme a minute." 

> **gucci [01:14]:** 1) say hi to shouyou for me 
> 
> **gucci [01:15]:** 2) noted, that high praise from you 
> 
> **gucci [01:15]:** *that's 
> 
> **gucci [01:15]:** 3) Hot Boy™ is johzenji's old captain terushima 
> 
> **saltmeister [01:16]:** HAH, you're fucked. 

"Bitch," Tadashi whispers. 

There's a snort across from him and he's jerked from his little bubble. He looks up to see Terushima watching him with amusement and flusters. 

Tadashi shoves his phone into his pocket and reaches for his mug, setting the candy cane on a napkin for later. "That was my friend." 

He doesn't know why he felt the need to explain himself. 

He takes a sip of the latte and hums at the warmth, basks in the steam that rises from it. 

Terushima rests his chin on his hand and Tadashi almost drops the drink when a foot hooks around his ankle. 

He glances up to see feigned innocence. He huffs before drinking more, wondering what to say in this situation. 

Terushima decides for him. 

"You're that pinch server from Karasuno, right Freckles-kun?" 

Tadashi wrinkles his nose at the nickname, but otherwise ignores it. Pride slips into his voice when he says, "Yeah. I'm actually the captain now." 

Terushima 'ooh's and continues to inquire about the state of the team and his personal life. Tadashi asks his own questions in turn and at some point he vaguely registers that his mug is empty and the chocolate chip muffin has been consumed. 

While he sharpens the candy cane to a point with his tongue, they fall into quiet murmurs and giggles. 

He's content and doesn't want this time to end. 

But it has to eventually and at closing time Terushima scrambles to clean everything up. 

Tadashi has just opened the door to leave when Terushima calls out. "Will I see you again?" 

Tadashi gives a shy smile, wiggling the last of the candy cane between his teeth. "Probably." 

And then he's off to crash Kei and Shouyou's marathon. 

Kei lets Tadashi in when he arrives and they make their way to Kei's bedroom after he rids himself of his shoes. 

Shouyou squeals when he sees him. "Tadashi! Get over here!" 

Tadashi laughs and makes his way into the bundle of blankets and pillows. "When did you guys start?" 

Shouyou tilts his head as he thinks. "Around nine this morning." 

Kei nods as he adjusts the laptop and settles in on Shouyou's other side. "We're in the middle of _The Wisdom of Friends_ right now." 

"Really? You're almost done then." 

Shouyou tugs both of them into his sides. "Yep. Then we're gonna sleep and watch the Jurassic Park movies tomorrow." 

"Cool," Tadashi says as he burrows into the plush blankets and Shouyou's radiating warmth. 

They finish the rest of the movie and the next by four, laptop charging on Kei's nightstand with his glasses set on top. 

They'd gradually piled together, Tadashi on his back, clung to by Shouyou, who in turn is being spooned by Kei. 

"Ugh." Tadashi drapes an arm across his eyes. "I can't sleep yet." 

Shouyou shifts a bit where he's resting his head on Tadashi's shoulder. "How come?" 

"Caffeine." 

Kei's thumb rubs at Tadashi's ribs through his shirt and hums. "From that café?" 

Tadashi nods. 

"Café?" Shouyou asks. 

Kei nudges his nose against Shouyou's nape. "Yeah. The one we sometimes stop by." 

"Oh," Shouyou drawls. He wraps himself tighter around Tadashi. "Why were you there?" 

Tadashi shrugs the best he can lying down. "Wandered into it." 

Kei snickers. "Wandered into more than a café." 

That earns him a smack to the arm as Shouyou asks, "Oh?" 

Tadashi feels his face go warm and tries to hide it in the pillows. 

Shouyou pokes at his chest as he whines, " _Tadashi_." 

Kei wraps his arm around them both and rests his chin on Shouyou's shoulder. "Remember Johzenji's old captain?" 

Shouyou beams as Tadashi flushes further and shoves a hand into Kei's face. "Mr. Close-Cropped Hair?" 

Tadashi bursts into giggles and Kei removes the hand from his face. " _What_? His name's _Terushima_." 

Shouyou gasps, eyes wide. "He has a _name_." 

They all dissolve into laughter, only stopping when Kei starts complaining that they'll wake Akiteru. 

Shouyou takes a deep breath before asking, "So did you get his number? Ask him out? Did he ask for _your_ number?" 

Tadashi makes a choked noise. "No? He didn't. And I can't just ask that!" 

Kei hisses a, " _Quiet down_ ," that barely gets registered by the other two. 

Shouyou lightly knocks his forehead against Tadashi's. "Um? Yes? You can?" 

"No," Tadashi says, "No, I don't think I can." 

"I don't know why you think that. Why can't you just ask him out?" 

Tadashi leans away and brings a hand up to his neck. "Well, I'd get nervous! Butterflies make me nauseous." 

"Digest them," Shouyou deadpans. 

Tadashi sputters. 

Kei sighs. "Shouyou, he can't do that, he has anxiety." 

Tadashi shouts an embarrassed, " _Hey_!" 

It gets him a pinch from Kei as Shouyou continues with, "We all have some type of anxiety here. He should just go for it. I'm honestly surprised Terushima didn't ask for his number." 

Kei hums and pats Tadashi's side where he pinched. "Ask him for a date next time you see him." 

" _How_ is that in any way a good idea!?" Tadashi shrieks. 

"Who knows? It might not be, but you don't know until you try." 

Tadashi whines. "Shouyou's rubbing off on you." 

Shouyou hides a smile in Tadashi's neck. "I'm spreading optimism, isn't that a good thing?" 

Tadashi groans. 

He visits the café again around the same time a few days later, when insomnia chains him to wakefulness. 

Terushima lights up at the sight of him, but frowns a bit when he notices the prominent eye bags. "You look like shit." 

Tadashi hums. "Thanks. Can't sleep." 

"Oof." Terushima winces. "Do you want anything?" 

Tadashi smacks down three hundred yen. "Something that isn't caffeinated please." 

"Oh-kay, coming right up." 

Tadashi slumps into a chair and rests on the table to pillow his head in his arms. He listens as Terushima hums to the café's music as he works and Tadashi drifts into a state of not-sleep. 

There's a quiet _clink_ as Terushima sets a small cup in front of him. "Chamomile tea with honey. Maybe that'll help." 

Tadashi mumbles some semblance of thanks and sips the tea in silence as Terushima mindlessly cleans and hums. 

Tadashi's eyelids droop and he has to set the near-empty cup down for fear that it'll slip from his grip. 

"You know," Terushima says abruptly, "I never got your name. Should I just keep calling you Freckles-kun?" 

Tadashi waits for Terushima to claim the other seat before he shakes his head. "Yamaguchi Tadashi." 

Terushima tilts his head with a toothy smile. "Terushima Yuuji at your service." 

Tadashi snorts as he reaches for his cup again and sinks lower in his chair. "What kind of service?" 

It takes him a moment to realize that his drowsiness has broken his brain to mouth filter. 

He wants to suddenly drop dead, have the plants outgrow their pots and use his body as fertilizer. He thinks he'd make a nice gold dust dracaena. 

Terushima's cheeks go a faint pink as a delighted smirk graces his lips. "What do you have in mind?" 

Tadashi releases a sharp breath, fiddles with the cup in hand. 

He realizes that he has to take the initiative here, Terushima isn't going to decide anything for him. 

He's still getting used to doing things for himself. 

"Actually," he starts, "I—I was wondering… if you'd like to go on a date?" 

Terushima sits upright, hands gripping the edge of the round table. "Really?" 

Tadashi's brows furrow and he sets down the teacup. "Uh, yeah?" He flounders, waving his hands in front of him. "U—Unless you don't want to? I'm not really interested in any one-time things." 

Terushima's mouth forms an 'o' before he jolts forward to snatch Tadashi's hands. "I would love that! You're cute. And sweet." 

Tadashi thinks he could combust on the spot. He ducks his head to hide his darkening blush and trembling smile. "Cool." 

Terushima gives a breathless laugh. He let's go of one hand to tip Tadashi's chin up and brings the other to his lips. "What should we do for our first date, Starlight?" 

Tadashi gapes before drawing his hands up to hide his face. 

Terushima laughs as he tugs at Tadashi's wrists. "Come on, lemme see your pretty face." 

Tadashi whines as his hands leave his face, Terushima's fingers gently massaging his wrists. He takes a deep breath and looks to the ceiling. His heart feels like it's going to beat through his ribcage. 

When he looks back to Terushima, he finds crinkled eyes and a small smile, teeth tugging at the corner of his bottom lip. 

Tadashi's fingers curl, nails scraping his palms. The hands around his wrists squeeze and he momentarily wonders if Terushima can feel his pounding pulse. 

Tadashi sighs softly, looks Terushima in the eye. He grins. "How does thrift shopping sound?" 

**Author's Note:**

> played with blockquoting in this one because extra spaces are apparently something that doesn't want to happen lol gotta admit that it looks good though!
> 
> did you like? i was shaking writing that ending, i honestly thought i was gonna throw up it was so fluffy (≧▽≦)
> 
> the two pet names that had been on my mind for yams were 'fawn' and 'star', but then 'starlight' hit me in the face and i almost cried
> 
>  **snapdragon:** deception and graciousness
> 
> i realize the title doesn't match the fic all that much, but i named it 'snapdragons' because i imagine them growing in front of the café and i feel like teru and yams would appreciate the seed pods (look them up, they cool i promise).


End file.
